An Unbreakable Bond of Friendship: Noah or Exorcist?
by fullmetalangel3265
Summary: Fayth has been living the normal life of an outcast. Despite that she has odd dreams of a white-haired boy. One day, her best friend turns into an Akuma. And Fayth has the power to control and destroy them. When Allen comes to her to take her to the Order, she realizes that she may not even have Innocence, but Dark Matter! She must make her decision. Noah? or Exorcist? R&R please!


**I don't own D. Gray-Man or anything in it, only my character, Fayth, and her friend, Charity. Enjoy!**

_The large monster attacked him again. She could only watch as his arm transformed into a large weapon, a gun maybe? The boy shot at the demon, killing it instantly. But she was still unsure of who this boy even was, and why she was with him. He began walking over to her with a kind smile, but she woke up._

Fayth gasped slightly and she quickly sat up in bed. Then she sighs. 'That boy again… who is he?' she thought to herself. She looked at her clock and blinks in surprise. 7:30! "Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" she whined and jumped out of bed. She sped around the room, and put her stuff in her backpack. She threw on a simple black T-shirt and jeans and ran out the door. Her parents weren't home. They never were, usually. Fayth shrugged and ran outside.

A girl met her there. She had long, dark red hair, and green eyes. She wore a white shirt and black skirt. "Hey, Fay." She said. That was Fayth's nickname. She nodded in response. "Hi, Charity." She said with a happy smile. Charity was her only friend in the big town. She was often made fun of by other people because of her personality and imagination that was said to be, "too hyperactive." But, because of Charity's violent nature, they stayed away when the two were together.

They climbed onto the school bus, and it was a quick ride to their high school. Fayth looked at her quiet friend as they walked inside the building. "Are you alright, Charity?" she asked. Her friend nodded. 'No she's not… she's too quiet. But I cant force her to tell me anything.' She thought silently.

The two waved goodbye as they separated to their own classes.

Fayth was completely and utterly bored. There was no other word to describe it. Study hall was the worst class to have at the beginning of the day. She began drawing unconsciously. When she snapped out of her gaze, she looked down at the paper in surprise. It looked like her, but it didn't. She had short, black hair, and blue eyes, like usual, but her skin was ashen gray.

She was about to erase it, when she heard a scream. She jumped, and looked at the door right before someone burst through. It was a senior, and his eyes were panicked. "Everyone! You need to run! T-There's a monster!" he yelled. Everyone in the room started panicking and ran out of the room. Fayth grabbed her bag and ran out. There were even more screams in the hall.

Fayth was trying not to get run over by the mobs of students and teachers, when she spotted Charity at the back of the crowd, her eyes downcast and hidden by her hair as she walked. Fayth ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Hey! What are you doing? We need to go!" she said, trying to drag her friend out of the school.

Charity stopped and didn't move. She didn't even look up. Fayth was dancing from foot to foot. "Come on!" she yelled again. Her friend's face lifted slowly to face her. Her eyes were midnight black, and there was a cruel smile on her face. It was then Fayth noticed Charity was lifting a knife, intending to stab Fayth. The girl jumped away just in time.

Then, Charity's form changed. She turned into the same demon from her dream. Fayth raised her hand in defense, bracing herself for the blow that would instantly kill her. It never came. She looked up to see that the demon was shaking. It couldn't seem to move. Fayth looks at her hand. It was glowing. She knew this demon wasn't really Charity. If she could control it, then she would have to kill it.

She swung her hand in a random direction, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. The demon followed and was thrown into a wall, killing the weak monster instantly. It shattered, and the pieces that remained disintegrated into the air.

"F-Fayth could control the monster…" a voice came from behind her. There were murmurs of agreement and fear. She turned around, her blue eyes wide. Just about everyone was gathered in the one hall, staring at Fayth as though _she _were the demon. "She killed Charity…" another voice said. She began to back away. The realization of what she'd done hit her hard. She ran out of the school.

Fayth ran all the way back to her own house. No one would be home. She ran inside and immediately collapsed on the couch, panting. Everything suddenly went black.

_She couldn't move again. There were people around her, but the boy from her previous dreams wasn't among them. She hadn't seen anyone of these people before, but once again, they were somehow familiar. They all had ashen gray skin and golden eyes. Just like how she'd drawn herself earlier. Her vision went black again, but she didn't wake up. Her dream continued. There were screams. "No! Stop! Please don't hurt them!" a girl screamed. _

_Fayth could see again. There was a girl, probably the one who'd screamed. She stood in the middle of a circle of eleven lifeless bodies. The same people with ashen gray skin. The girl was the only one alive. She stared at each of the bodies in turn crying horribly._

Fayth gasped as her eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around, and remembered what had happened. She knew that something other than her dream had woken her up. That was when she heard it. There was a rapid knock at the door.

She stood up and walked to the door. Who could it be? She opened the door and was greeted by anxious silver eyes, but a kind smile. It was a boy with short white hair. He smiled happily. "Hello. I'm Allen. You're Fayth, right?" he asked. Fayth's eyes widen. It was the same boy who killed the demons in her dreams.


End file.
